Sparkling Tears
by EmTheMuse
Summary: Aoyama has moved to College and Ichigo is now alone again. She tells Ryou that she believes that she'll never find love again, when he says that she's special and she'll defiantly find love again. IxR cute oneshot!


**Yeah so... I'm a huge IchigoxRyou fan. I wish they would get together instead of Ichigo and Aoyama... He could go to college or something! Anyways, I wanted to make a story with Ryou and Ichigo so here it goes!**

**BTW it's not like a total lovey dovey story, those will come later. There are some cute IchigoxRyou moments in the story though!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did Ryou and Ichigo would be together!**

**Bold: Author's Note**

"": Talking

_Italic: Notes_

* * *

-Ichigo's POV-

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm. As I turned to dodge it, I just had to fall out of my bed to the ground.

"Nya... Ouch! Why do I have to be the clumsy one?"

I got up and stretched my arms. Still a bit sleepy I dragged myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Thanksgiving was coming up this Thursday- It was Monday today and I had work right after school.

"Ichigo hurry up! You'll be late for school!" My mother shouted.

"Coming mom!"

I ran back into my room and opened my closet. I found my school uniform, which was new washed, out and pulled it on. I went to the bathroom again and brushed my hair then decided to just leave it like it was without any ribbons. Then I went downstairs and over to the dining table. I poured down some easy breakfast with a glass of milk and was out of the door in a "Bye mom see you later!"

* * *

In school I was as always dreaming about Aoyama-kun. We'd been dating, but when he'd left for college we'd lost contact. **(Because I don't want Aoyama to be evil I thought college was a good excuse.) **Now the only guy I had a relationship with was my boss. But it's not near anything you'd think. He's bossing me around and I'm complaining. And that's how it is every stupid single day! Was I ever going to find love again? I mean I'm 15 years old and have only kissed one guy! Well actually two guys and one cat, but that doesn't count! And it wasn't even a super real kiss. Nyaaa! What should I do?

"Momomiya Ichigo! If you want to sleep in my class then why don't you just go home!?"

I got a shock as my eyes opened to look directly into my teacher's blazing eyes.

"Gomen nasai..." I said looking down, and my teacher went back to teaching.

I let out a sigh of relieve and looked down again, today I couldn't wait to hear Shirogane's bossing words.

* * *

-No one's POV-

Ryou looked at the clock. Ichigo had about two minutes to arrive on time.

1 minute and 30 seconds.

50 seconds.

20 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1...

He looked outside; no sign of her.

"Ichigo-san is late again today" Lettuce commented.

"Well it's her payment there's gonna get reduced." Ryou said coldly and walked to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and closed.

"Ichigo oneechan! You're here! Shirogane oniichan is gonna be maaaaaaaaad!" Pudding sang, and Ryou walked into the room.

"You're late baka!" He said, "It's gonna hurt your payment!"

Ichigo shrugged, "Oki doki, gotta get changed!"

Minto got up, "Did Ichigo just leave an opportunity to argue about her payment?"

Ryou looked surprised after the redhead, "She... she did, didn't she?"

* * *

-Ichigo's POV-

As I came back Ryou looked curious at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Nothing." I tried to pass by him and he blocked my way.

"Spill." He ordered and I sighed.

"Fine..." I sat down on a chair. "I'm never gonna fall in love again ever! I'm gonna end up as an old lonely lady with a thousand cats instead! How come no one likes me? Am I ugly? Unkind? Weird?" I looked at Ryou, and then shook my head. "You know what don't answer." I got up.

"Look," He pushed me back down a little unwillingly, and got a chair so he could sit in front of me. "You're not ugly, you're cute." He stroked my hair softly. "You're not unkind you're one of the sweetest persons I know." He smiled at me, which was the first time in a long time he'd smiled at me. "And you're not weird you're just special. In a good way..." he got up, "So don't worry Strawberry." He smiled again, "You'll find love in time!"

My cat ears popped out and Ryou smirked at me. He petted my ears and then walked away.

I was shocked. Had the usual jerk of a boss just given me compliments?! And what was with the heart racing so my ears popped out? Or that warm feeling in my cheeks? And the thing with petting my ears?

Was he on drugs? Did Keiichiro give him too much cake and sugar?

"BAKA! Get back to work!" Or not?

I jumped. I looked at Shirogane. He was smirking. I glared at him and got up.

Damn him to disturb my thinking.

"Excuse me miss could I..." Well back to serving customers.

* * *

As always Mint had her hour long tea break. Pudding tried as well as she could to not drop plates when she showed off her tricks. Lettuce smiled friendly at people and cleared tables. Zakuro was making our costumers shriek in fear. My evil boss watched over us and gave me rude comments whenever I began thinking. Keiichiro probably stood in the kitchen.

And me? Well I was working my butt off trying to keep everything in place.

Hours, which seemed like days, later Keiichiro finally closed up.

I dropped down on my knees right where I stood. Not caring about anything.

I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

Then I could suddenly feel a shadow... something blocking the light.

I opened one eye and saw a big pair of blazing blue eyes staring down at me.

"Nya!" I screamed in shock.

"What on earth are you doing sitting on the floor?" My cruel boss asked.

"I'm relaxing! And you disturbed me!" I complained and tried pushing him away with my foot.

"Hey!" He said. "Get up and get out!"

I pouted looked at him. "You're so mean! I swear you actually came from hell! Not the earth..."

He laughed.

I made a face. _He's such a stupid meany!_

As I got up I tripped for the second times this day. Of course I took Ryou down with me in the fall, and I landed right on top of him.

Embarrassing?

"What are you doing baka?" Ryou said trying to sound mad and not laugh.

I could dig a hole.

Arrrghhh! I got off, but kept sitting on the ground.

My face was slowly turning red. I could feel the heat in them.

He smirked and reached out his hand, "Come on baka get up."

I looked at it. "Something bad will just happen, you'd better go."

He laughed at me.

Nya! Why did he have to be that mean?

He got a grip around my wrist and dragged me up. My body was close to his, and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Go home Strawberry, enjoy your free time." He whispered so shivers went down my spine.

* * *

And so the work days carried on. Me working hard. Ryou annoying the hell out of me. And then my accidents which always seemed to lead me to Ryou being near to me.

I woke up happily the next morning as I knew it was Thanksgiving and Keiichiro had something planned.

School was off and I took the time to just walk down in my PJs and watch TV.

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOOO!" I heard my mother's voice sing.

"WHAT!?" I shouted and turned my head.

"There was a very adorable boy here earlier with a package for you. Is that your boyfriend?"

I looked at my mother with questioning eyes.

"Who was here? I don't have a boyfriend remember? And what's in the package?"

My mother smiled, "Oh he was so lovely... But he told me not to tell you who it was before he would come and get you around 7 tonight..."

I was left with no clues. But one thing I got; a package.

I pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful dress. Pink of course. It had neither sleeves nor strops. From the waist and down to the knees it was like a balloon skirt. And on the left side of the waist there was a big bow.

"Nyaa! Preeeeettyyyyyy!" I said and hugged the dress.

* * *

Around 6 I threw everything off on my desk and placed a mirror and all my cosmetics in front of me.

At first I placed a bit red for my cheek bones. Then my eyelids got a bit of pink glitter, not too much though. Makeup was not my thing. A little mascara and at last my lips got a little touch from a dark red lipstick.

I brushed my hair many times before I tried all kinds of hairstyles. At last I just put two red strawberry clips in each side of my hair.

Of course I realized, as my dress was on, that it'd kinda ruined my hair. But I just took my brush one more time and it sat as it should.

The dress fit me of course perfectly. And lucky as I never was I actually had a pair of white, red and pink striped high heels with a little bow on that matched great.

I looked at the time and it already was two minutes to seven.

I was downstairs in a second.

My mother made a peeping sound and I was glad she wasn't invited.

There was a knock.

"That must be him, I'll get it." She then turned, "But before I do that you have to read this he said."

My mother gave me a note and I gave her a look. She grinned and shrugged.

I opened the folded pink note.

_Strawberry,_

_I gave you this dress because you deserve it after your hard work._

_I'm sure it'll fit you perfect._

_Strawberry pink that's your color right?_

_I'm waiting outside on you._

_R. S._

I dropped the note in shock. Shirogane? Was he the one who'd given me the dress? Was he the one who was according me to the party?

As the door opened my eyes just grew wider. He was standing in the door with white pants, and a red dress shirt. He looked... even though I hated to admit it... incredible hot. His blond locks hung over his eyes making him seem mysterious like he was. And in his hands there was a rose. My eyes clung to the rose. What was the matter with him lately?

"Ichigo? Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother who apparently still was here.

"What?" I snarled. As soon as I realized I'd done that I apologized. "Sorry."

I raised my head up and looked at my boss. He was smirking. Of course.

"Come on Strawberry... We're gonna be late... And I'm never late."

Haah! I snorted.

He offered me his arm and with a long hesitation I linked my own through his.

"Have fun!" My mother cooed and I was more than thrilled to walk out of my house, even though it was with Shirogane.

* * *

Not later than ten minutes we arrived at Café Mew Mew.

When I was about grab the door handle on the car door, my fingers grabbed around the thin air. I looked up and saw that Shirogane had opened the door for me. Really, what was the matter with him?

"You're acting weird." I mumbled out loud and begged that he hadn't heard it.

"I know." He answered simply and closed the car door behind me. "Enjoy it while it lasts." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the little café's doors. He opened one of them and we both stepped in. I was greeted happily by Pudding who looked adorable in a red dress. She had no braids today her hair was just loose as my own. On her feet she had a pair of ballerinas on and she had the happiest smile on her face.

"Hey Ichi-ichi!" She said as I pulled back from the hug. "Hey Pudding..."

I looked into the room. Three tables were put together to make one long. A bunch of food was sitting nicely on it. My gaze went further towards the others. Minto had a blue knee long dress on. Around her waist a black ribbon was attacked to the dress. And from there to the end, the skirt of the dress was a bit wide. She had a pair of high heeled black shoes on and looked great. Zakuro had a floor long black satin dress on. Her hair was sat up in a bun. Beautiful as always. Lettuce had had a pink blouse on and a long white skirt. It fit her pretty. She had her hair loose and ballerinas like Pudding. Even Keiichiro was nicely dressed differently than his usual outfit. He had a black tux on and looked very handsome.

My eyes though fell upon the person beside me. He was the one looking better of every one of them. I flinched because of the thought. I shouldn't be thinking like that at all.

"Come on in!" Keiichiro said with a friendly smile and I stepped further into the café.

* * *

After the last bite I pushed my plate away from me. I looked at the others who were just as exhausted as I was after this dinner.

"Finally full?"

I turned to my right and saw Shirogane smirking at me.

"What do you mean?!" I asked confused

"Well you only ate half of the food your-"

He didn't get to finish as I threw some food in his face. I laughed. I had no idea why I'd done it. Perhaps I was getting tiered of him always offending me. I knew though, that this would definitely affect my pay. But right now I didn't care cuz he looked incredible funny. I covered my mouth so he couldn't see my huge grin across my lips.

"ICHIGO!"

"AHAHAHHAHAHAH!" My hand had slipped.

Everybody was laughing a bit themselves. Every one of them except Shirogane of course, who looked like he wanted rip my head off.

I laughed even more when he tried to wipe the food off his face; I laughed so hard that...

"AHAAAHAHHAAHAHA-AAAAAAARGHHHH!" ...that I fell off my chair.

Now it was Shirogane's turn to laugh at me.

"Hah!" I heard him say and my cheeks burned. The other laughed with him and soon my ears and my tail were popping out.

While I was trying to get up I felt a tear run down my cheek. I brushed it away but I knew he saw it. "You're such a meany. I didn't really mean to make a fool out of you. You're just always being mean to me that ... that ... that I just lost control!"

He looked at me for a second or two and then somehow shut up.

"Nani?" (Huh?) Why did he shut up? He never shut up when I referred to it before.

Shirogane pushed his chair away and got up. "Thanks for the lovely dinner Keiichiro. Will you excuse me?" He left outside.

I got up and looked after him.

"What happened to him?" Minto asked.

Keiichiro shrugged. "He'll be here for dessert."

Lettuce smiled, "He's probably just taking some fresh air."

"Excuse me as well." I said and went after Shirogane.

Outside the cold November wind was blowing into my face nicely. I looked around and caught a glint of something golden in the moonlight. I walked to the garden towards Shirogane. He was looking up towards the stars. I sighed and leaned against the wall, gazing up in the sky as well.

"They're beautiful... the stars..."

"Mmmh." He answered shortly.

"Sparkling like Mew Aqua." I said, imagining the sparkles of the precious water.

"Or tears..."

I looked at him. He was looking down at me with an expression I hadn't seen before. There was some sort of emotions in them...

"I'm sorry Ichigo..."

"For what?" I asked

He sighed, he hated explaining himself.

"For making you cry."

"Oh... Well... Apology accepted." I smiled at him and in return he smiled back.

"As I've said before Strawberry, you're special. And I would never want to hurt you."

My cheeks flushed red; I had never been able to deal with the fact that he could say incredible sweet things when he wanted to.

I felt a warm hand on one of cheeks and I opened my eyes to gaze into his sapphire blue eyes. I closed them again. And slowly I could feel his breath on my face. I stiffened. Wa... was... he about to... kiss me?

But to my relief and disappointment it was a sweet peck on my forehead.

"Don't look disappointed Strawberry..." He whispered and I opened my eyes.

He took my hand. "Now let's go and get some dessert..." He smiled and I smiled back.

I believed this was a start of a new friendship...

* * *

**SOOOOO! Tell me what ya think? Good, bad, slow, boring, nice... anything, I do take criticism... but not too much! Anyways... I think I'm starting an IxR story called "The Pranksters"... sooo there'll be plenty of IxR! And I'll do more of these oneshots! Cuz I love to write those! Anyway fave, subscribe & review!**

**Nya!**


End file.
